


Skittish

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [52]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 09:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10274342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Malfoy gets some insight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #470: Pure.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Skittish

~

Harry allowed himself be pulled off the sofa and down the hallway to Malfoy’s bedroom. The bed was large, inviting. Harry’s breath escaped in a rush. 

“Relax,” Malfoy yawned. “I’m tired and hungover. My motives for moving us in here are—” He paused. “Well, not _pure_ exactly, but I don’t plan to jump you immediately.” 

“Why not?” Harry almost clapped his hand over his mouth. 

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. “Because you seem skittish.” 

Harry shrugged. “It’s just…been a while.” 

“I can be gentle.” 

Harry snorted. “It’s not been that long. Let’s just get in bed and see what happens.” 

~

Harry nodded. “Fair enough.” Quickly divesting himself of everything but his pants, he slipped into bed. The sheets felt glorious against his skin. He sighed. “Damn. I may never leave.” 

Malfoy laughed softly and a moment later the lights were out. Harry felt the bed dip. “Wish I’d known my pure Egyptian cotton sheets could have pulled you. I’d have mentioned them sooner.” 

“Next time you should lead with that.” 

“Good tip.” Malfoy curled close. “You deserve a reward.” 

“What kind—” Harry moaned around Malfoy’s tongue. “Thought you were tired,” he whispered when Malfoy withdrew.

Malfoy hummed. “I’m awake now.” 

~


End file.
